


my name is yuzuru...and im a modern day demon???

by MaidofLife, meowcode



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, dont take this seriously please, im a poor man, soras in here but like briefly and for a plot device can i get an F, this is very heavy crack, this is what i like to call...a hell fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidofLife/pseuds/MaidofLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: My name….is Yuzuru…...and I’m different from the others. Y’see...I have...a secret. A secret I can’t share with...anyone else. The only one who even knows is my beloeved Tori. Who i sware i only like in a working relationship way. But my secret soon got done revealed...by a certain man. Or should I say...FOUR?





	1. so many boyfriends so little time

**Author's Note:**

> omg!!! rawr!

My name….is Yuzuru…...and I’m different from the others. Y’see...I have...a secret. A secret I can’t share with... _ anyone else _ .  **The only one who even knows is my beloeved Tori** . Who i sware i only like in a working relationship way. But my secret soon got done revealed...by a certain man. Or should I say...FOUR?

The day started off normal, right. I was in my class, cleaning the chalkboard, because I’m a fucking decent human being to society. I heard a knock at the door. 

“ お入りください” I say, for we are in Japan. And I am Japanese. (A/N: but after this itll be in english ;))

It was... **逆先夏目!!** (A/N: it’s natsume for those of you who can’t READ)

But Natsume isn’t even in this class...why would he be here!?

“Come with  _ me _ .” Natsume says, natsumely. Before i could even SPEAK though, suddenly im..behind the school? How did this happen! Natsume stands next to me, arms folded. I fold my arms. “Just what is the meaning of this!?” I say, angrily, my voice rising up because I am very angry. 

“I’m sorry _ Yuzuru _ ...but you _ are _ ...IN GRAVE  **_DANGER_ ** …” He says, folding his arms, with a serious face. I recoil in shock. “What do you mean!” I say, shockingly. Natsume shrugs. “Consider it….magical instinct.” He says, and smirks, for he is Natsume and he does that. I gulp, because as he smirks I realize a fact.

Damn man natsumes kinda fuckin hot huh.

As if Natsume heard my thoughts he smiles and says “anyways”, turning around and grabbing my hand and leading me off to the bacck entrance of the gym. We enter the gym. There are two other people there, fellow classmates.

“... Sakuma-sama? And...Oogami-sama???”  I say, for I’m really confused as to what’s happening. Sakuma-sama is asleep. He snores, softly, like a baby bat. (A/N: i did a search on google and yes bats snore)

I look athim and think “aww”

OoGAMI-sama looks at me angrily and bares his teeth like a wolf. “He’s not cute, fucking bitch-ass asshole fucking shit faced bitch of a loser.” He says, snarling and very angrily. I blush, embarrassed, for I have accidentally said “aww” out loud instead of in my head. It was very embarrassing. I hope I didn’t leave a bad impression. Because...well………………………………………………………………………...Oogami-sama is kind of attractive. 

I blush more at the thought of kissing him under the moonlight, but then I smother the thought. I quickly smother the thought. Ritsu wakes up, going “ahhhhh?” as he wakes up. He  **_bats_ ** his eyelashes as he wakes up. (A/N: ITS A BAT PUN) “Ahhhhh….Yuzuuuuruuuusannnsss finally hereeee” he says, softly, and quietly, and slowly, for he jsut got up. Natsume closes the door. The lighsts all suddenly turn off. 

“I see you three already know  _ eachother. _ ” He says, ominously, and smiles as a candle lights up near his face. God i hope his hair doesnt catch on fire. (A/N: that meant to be an authors note sorry)

“Y-y-yes...I say” gulping. “Because we are in the same class.”

“A _ h _ .  _ Right _ . Well i’m never in my classes so I don’t really  _ know _ . Or  _ care _ . Moving  _ on _ ,” he says, walking over to the middle of the gym, facing me. 

“As you may know, these two are my _ boyfriends. _ ” He says, casually. I gasp. “But isn’t that...against the bible?” I say, for I am. Christian!!!!

Natsume looks at me witha  thin line for a mouth. “And I’m a satanist, so shut the fuckup” natsume says, kinda angrily but you cannot tell for he is always calm cool and collected at all times. I gulp. Maybe I should change religions…? Okay!

“Ok!” I say. Natsume smiles. “Glad to know we’re on the same page………...secret demon.” he says. And I gasp.

How could he have known!!!

Ritsu yawns. “We demons always can tell when theres another demon around...although...technicallyyyyyyyyyy im a vampire.” he says, and smiles, and shows his two pointy teeth. (A/N: RITSUCHAAAAN BITE ME NYAAAA IL OVE YOUUUUU <3333) 

Koga snarlks. “And im part demon part werewolf. Nothing special though” he says, clearly intending to brag. I’m both amazed and perplexed and confused by this. “How does that work?” I ask, curiously, and gulp down a blush.

Koga grins, his multiple sharp teeth showing. “Well when a dad and dad love eachother very much, they do this thing called….” he steps towards me, and a blush forms across my cheeps which you can kinda see in the candlelight. 

“Touch tips”

  * End of chapter one...dundundun - 



When i was a little boy...i had a fear of spiders. I was told they feltno emotion, that their hearts never beat.  But i know the truth. (A/N: if you an overwatch fan give a kudos! ;) )

When i was a little  boy i had a fear of spiders. I was told that they felt no emotion… that their hearts never beat.. But I know the truth..

At the moment of the kill… they are never more  _ alive _ .

I fell on the ground. “Ah!!!” I cry out in pain as I fall. A man kicks me again, and again. I cry and cry as i get hit. “Demon scum!” the man yells at me. I dont know what he means, for I am just yuzuru. I stand up and i yell “please stop hurting me!” and then all of a sudden the man is just died. 

Chapter two: yuzurus in military camp soulja boy tell em

I look at the mess that i made. “ah ...oh no” i say softly, and theres so much blood. I turn around and run. 

I find myself in a forest, and i hear voices of men running after me. There was so much blood. (A/N: can we get an F in the comments :(( ) 

Suddenly I feel an arm on my shoulder, it was koga-senpai. “Ah! Koga-kun…” I say softly. He gives a look of conern. 

“You good?” ritsu says, sleepily. “You good?” koga says, not sleepily. “Can we start this ritual  _ now that yuzurus had his backstory flashback. _ ” natsume says. I see a salt circle, made into..the satan symbol. I gasp. “The satan symbol **!** ” i gasp out loud.

“Fuck dude it sure  _ IS _ .” Natsume says. Ritsu goes back to sleep. I sigh, annoyidly. 

Koga blushes as he lets go of my shoulder. 

“ _ STEP. INTO. THE. CIRCLE _ .” natsume says, loudly, and to me, pointdely. I nodd, nervous. I’m in the circle now, and natsume holds ritsus hand. Ritsu holds kogas hand. Koga holds natsumes other hand. Koga blushes even more as natsume kisses kogas hand galy. (A/N: god i love yaoi rawr!!! Squee!!! >x3)

Suddenly they start chanting. 

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga

I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

Lips are sweet as candy

It's taste stays on my mind

Girl, you got me thirsty

For another cup of wine

Got a bug from you, girl

But I don't need no cure

I just stay affecting

If I can for sure

All the good love when we're all alone

Keep it up girl

Yeah, you turn me on

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

Suddenly im up in there air! “Ah! What’s happening!” and then everything turned white. 

 

I was on the ground when i woke up. “Ah... 痛っ痛っ痛っ痛っ痛っ痛っ!!!” I say. (A/N: that means ow in japense) 

Ritsu smirks. “We simply...made you OURs is all” ritsu sayd. “Yea” natsume said. 

“Yours! What does that mean!” I exclaim! 

“Youre my 3rd boyfriend now” natsume said, and kissed me. My eyes widden and then they soften as i kiss back. (A/N: GET EM NATSUME)

The kiss stops and theres a bit of saliva trailing between our lips. I wipe the saliva off because that’s a hygene issue. (A/N: is that how you spell it? Idk help meh D:) 

Koga goes in for another kiss as well!! “I cant be left out of ths!!” he says, snarling, and kisses me roughly. I moan kind of. I...wont give in so easily. I kiss back, with just as much force, and Koga yelps in shock. “...uwah!” he says, in shock, as i pin him to the ground. Yuzuru turns to look at ritsu, to kiss him as well, but it turns out he’s asleep. 

“Ah...darn…” i say softly. I can’t kiss someone who’s asleep! I’m a good boy like that. 

 

“It’s getting late...you need to head home to your other boyfriend.” natsume says, slapping my ass. “Mmm.” I say, in response. I get up from kogas crotch area that i was kind of sitting on...whoops!! Koga gets up as well, turning away from the group and looking down in embarrassment. 

“Aw did the half werewolf half demon like that?” ritsu says, also gettin up and folding his arms. Koga folds his arms. “I did not!” he says, but he refuses to turn around. “Turn around, koga” natsume says, teasingly, patting his back. Koga whimpers and shakes his head like a baby. “Oh that’s a boner” natsume says, then turns to face the others. Koga growls and shrieks, a blush forming to the tips of his ears. I blush. I pick up Ritsu from the ground, as he snores softly. 

“I’ll take him over to my place, I think, since i dont know where he lives” i say, and blush at my new sleeping vampire boyfriend. Natsume smirks and holds koga’s hand. Koga blushes, still fcing away from everyone. “And ill take care of boner lord” natsume says softly, smirking. Koga folds his arms. 

 

P.O.V CHANGE - TO TORIIIIII!! (A/N: yuzutori hatters get outta hewe!! grrr….) 

I put on my Pink Miu Miu Glitter-Heel Metallic Sock Knit Booties as I hear the door ring. It must be Yuzuru! ‘He’s home awfully late’ I think, excitedly, but also worridly. I open the door, making sure that my Pink Miu Miu Glitter-Heel Metallic Sock Knit Booties were in sight so he could be amazed at my new shoe choice. I was shocked to find him enter...WITH ANOTHER MAN!?

My pink silk leather jacket falls slightly as I look up (A/N: because toris short! Remember this is in toris perspective LOL!!!) at Yuzuru. Yuzuru steps in, handsomely. He’s wearing his regular school uniform, which showed the nice…………..tight….fitting….dress jacket with his pocket that has a couple pens. One falls out and bops on the head of the awake red eyed man that’s staring at me

He smiles, almost DEVILISHLY?

“Yuzuru! What is this! Who is this! What’s happening!” I exclaim loudly. Yuzuru shrugs, wrapping his arm around the man who’s sleeping against his arms. “This is my boyfriend, Ritsu. He’s gonna stay for the night because I don’t know where he lives.”

I recoil back in shock at this, but try to keep my cool.  

“Ok thats cool im happy for you” i say, but  im, like, not. I say “ok well im gonna go to my room”. 

(A/N: i dont know how to write this part anyway tori  goes to his room)

I collapsed onto my bed and start crying . i put on the high school musical soundtrack really loud so no one hears me crying.  Not even sharpay evans soothing, motherly voice singing “fabulous” could cheer me up.

How could yuzuru have a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend??? I cry again. Shaking my fists into the cieling above my room that has a chandelier in it. But i couldnt do anything else cuz then i passed out from dehydration cuz i was crying so much.

I wake up, and I find myself in my silky smoothe white PJs WHICH I DIDNT PUT ON BEFORE I RAN INTO MY ROOM? I see myself tucked into bed. I blush softly and start crying again. Now I know...he just viewed this as nothing more than a working relationship. I hear a knock on my door.    
“G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go away…” I sob, not caring who it was. I turned away from the door and cried a bit more. The mysterious figure opened the door. “Tori…?” i hear yuzuru say my nam and i gasp and whipe tears away becaues i dont want him to see that im crying. Yuzu-chan sits next to me on my bed. 

“Tori…” he says softly.

“ lo siento si te molesto mi amor mi amor realmente te amo pero también amo el ritsu.”

I face away from him. I don’t know spanish so i don’t care what he’s saying and It’s probably not that important anyways, i say and sob. 

Time skip!! (A/N: LOL i cant keep things in one setting XD)

Since it’s the weekend and we don’t have school that day, I wake up to find that Yuzuru is nowhere to be found. I feel sad, but there’s one thing I love more than boys. And that’s being amazingly good looking in anything and everything that I wear. 

Typically, Yuzuru helps me with my clothes, but I woke up early enough that he’s not here (which is like, 4 o clock in the morning, i plan on leaving the house WITHOUT HIM) 

I put on a white sparkly dress with a black belt with a bow on it, along with an orange long sleeved sweater and a matching orange hat box purse. I also have some light orange tights and white shoes on. (A/N: orange is the new pink)

Yuzuru enters the room. “W-why! Tori! I-I didn’t expect you to b-” 

“Save it. You should talk with your new BOYFRIEND instead!” I say angrily with tears in my eyes. I walk past himm my white shoes clicking slightly as I do so. He looks back at me in shock, and I confidentily go down the stairs. 

Since it is weekend I decided i was gonna call and hang out with one of my friends that wasn’t fine or yuzuru. I was hatching a plan in my mind. “Hey sora it’s me, tori, i was wondering if you wanted to go to a カフェ with me today?” I asked questioning.  

  
  


To be continued…?


	2. oghghghsldkfj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever is happening here is not in god's name  
> also thers images bc a lot of the jokes here is in the font abd ao3 doesnt have any gamer text

Today im wearing a pink sparkly dress thats worth more than your parents mortgage . its got sparkles and has a pink bow acros. I also have a necklase on that has my own name on it because fuck you im hot shit

Sora comes inside the cafe and looks incredibly  EXCITED!!!  He’s wearing a minecraft t-shirt with a fortnite hoodie. His shorts are black leather, which is a horrible choice but i think its the only piece of good clothing he actually wears, and bright rainbow  TIGHTS!!!!

He’s also wearing some converse sneakers that are bright pink!

“Whatever it is you’re worried about, sora will ehl;p no matter what~~~~~” he announced gently. I felt at ease when i sat with him at the expensive starbucks cafe as we talked about barbie games becasue thats the onlu games that we can play together with. 

  
  


I folded my hands on the table and i said “sora. I gotta ask you smtn only a gamer would do”

“Ya?”

“I have a quest…..” isay, knowing tori will only understand if i speak in gamer (a/n i meant sora!! Gomenn;;;; umu)

Sora perks up excitedly, his inner and outer gamer alike both conjoining together like conjoined twins as he said. “Eyah!!!”

I took his hands into mine and set them down at the table. Sora vibrated a bit at the contact. “Fake dateme.” i said, peering into his eyes intensely. He stared back into my eyes except he was staring at shades, which sucked for him because my eyes were gorgeous.

EXT - Yumenozaki Private Academy - Morning

YUZURU is shown walking towards school, he looks a bit confident. To his right, TORI is there by his side. This is a normal occurance and nothing seems off. 

YUZURU (opening a door for TORI):  How was your outing with Harukawa-san? You never did tell me how it went.

TORI ignores him, and YUZURU looks a bit surprised at this.

YUZURU: TORI?

TORI suddenly spots SORA, and waves toward him. SORA immediately races over to TORI. The two share a kiss. YUZURU looks a bit surprised by this. But not just surprised. He looks mildly upset.

Tori looks at YUZURU, a smile on his face. “We, sora and i, sora and me, are dating now. THAT’s what happened with my outing. I asked him out. And now we are kissing buddies.”

What the FUCK is YUZURU gonna do now????????????????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may god west ur sowl

**Author's Note:**

> may god rest your soul


End file.
